


Kurt and Adam Give It A Go

by GoldenSlumbers0919



Series: Giving It A Go [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Assume any character can pop up, Fluff, M/M, Rachel Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSlumbers0919/pseuds/GoldenSlumbers0919
Summary: When Adam takes Kurt's hand and asks him to go find their movie, Kurt decides to take the plunge. One-shot with potential to become more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting and I've decided to post something I've been toying around with. I feel like Kurt and Adam were such wasted potential and like writing them. Plus Adam wasn't developed much further than sweet and British so I feel like there's a lot you can do with his character.  
> I'm also on Tumblr: https://goldenslumbers0919.tumblr.com/

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, lacing his hand more firmly with Adam's. "Let's go."  
Two and a half hours later, the two left a theater, laughing hysterically, Adam grabbing Kurt's hand again.  
"I'm sorry, but no, that cannot be our movie."  
"Oh, I don't know-"  
"It was two hours of lesbians fighting over each other."  
They laughed again.  
"I should have paid more attention to the details, Lil just told me it was a great romance movie, not much else. I wasn't expecting lesbian harems."  
After they caught their breath, Kurt smiled at Adam.  
"That may not be our movie, but I really enjoyed spending time with you, Adam. I really like you, and I want you to know that you are not competing with a fantasy."  
"Kurt..." Adam brought his free hand up to Kurt's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Yes."  
Smiling, Adam leaned in and gently brought their lips together, both of them leaning into the kiss, Kurt cupping the back of Adam's neck.  
"I think we should make this exclusive."  
"Yeah, I think we should." Kurt smiled back as Adam leaned his forehead against Kurt's.  
"Great."  
They took two selfies, one of them smiling, one of Kurt kissing Adam's cheek, posting them along with changing their relationship statuses on Facebook. At the subway, they kissed quickly before hurrying to catch their trains, Rachel practically pouncing on Kurt when he walked through the door.  
"You and Adam are official! Finally!"  
Kurt chuckled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Yeah, we're official."  
"Tell me everything!"  
He complied, her eyes widening a bit, but she ended up smiling at the end.  
"You really told him you hooked up with Blaine at the wedding?"  
"I figured there was no point in lying. I think the wedding gave me full closure, and now I can really be happy."  
"And you're sure Adam's the right guy to do it with?"  
"I'm not head over heels in love and we don't know every little detail about each other or anything, but I really like him. He's a nice guy and I know he cares about me."  
"I'm so happy for you! How was your first kiss with him?"  
"Amazing."  
Later that night, Kurt's phone rang, Kurt sighing a bit before answering.  
"Hey... Yeah, we're official... I told him from the start, we weren't getting back together... Of course I was being serious... Yes, he knows we slept together at the wedding... I have to go." Kurt hung up and set his phone down, accepting the tea Rachel brought.  
"Who was that?"  
"Tina, claiming that Blaine is utterly heartbroken and it's my fault."  
"Really? Blaine commented that you two look cute together."  
"I guess Tina has her own opinions."  
A few days later, Kurt and Adam were having coffee together before class, Adam smiling affectionately when Kurt yawned.  
"Late night?"  
"I wanted to get the next part for Hamlet memorized."  
"Did you?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready to read off the book in class today."  
"That's great, I'm sure Professor Grench will be impressed with that."  
"After that amazing recommendation he gave me to get the audition for Fiyero I want to keep his opinion of me high."  
"You would make a charming Fiyero."  
"My callback is next week."  
"We could run lines if you'd like."  
"That would be great, Rachel's busy getting ready for her own auditions and Santana's working too much."  
"Then it's a date." Adam smiled over his cup before seeing the time. "Love, we should go or you won't have time to change before class and I doubt Ms.July will appreciate those jeans as much as I do."  
"I'm sure she appreciated the dance pants more."  
"I certainly do." Adam smirked as Kurt feigned shock.  
"Adam Crawford, I am scandalized."  
Both men grabbed their to-go cups, Adam grabbing Kurt's hand as they left to walk to school together. They ran into Kenzie, their female mohawked friend, the girl smiling.  
"I know that smile, you have an idea."  
"I feel like we've been neglecting punk music. We've done pop, showtunes, even a little jazz and alternative. I know it might be a bit of a shock for some of them, so to ease them into it I'm going to abduct your boyfriend and put something together."  
"I'm in."  
Both of his companions looked at Kurt in shock.  
"I thought you would need some more convincing."  
"Other genres are becoming more popular in musicals, plus it can't hurt to get into new music, right?"  
"Does that mean you'll blow off free sing and come work on it with me?  
"Sure."  
Adam smiled as Kenzie linked her arms through Kurt and kept her promise of abducting him, the British man eager to see what the two would come up with together. Humming quietly, he walked into the school, eager to see what that day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have been considering turning this into a multi-chaptered story or a series of one shots and am debating which would work better if I move forward with it. Let me know what you think~


End file.
